Unfaithful
by QueenieBee19
Summary: Oneshot, songfic to Rhianna's song Unfaithful Spied, Jude... who's unfaithful? Readreview, it's better than it sounds..UPADATE: ONESHOT TURNED STORY! READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Jude, talk to me, please..." Spied said

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

"No Spied, I'm tired of dealing with this... I can't take it anymore" Jude said firmly. Spiderman looked like his heart was gone...

Jude had taken it, and was throwing it back at him, smashed. "Do what Jude? I give you everything you want, and I'm willing to

give you so much more... just please talk to me." Spiederman begged her

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

Jude's face softened. She really did love him... in her own way... but he wasn't him. the one who made her whole.

"Okay... Let's talk"

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

"Jude, I love you... I love you so much it hurts. I don't want to throw away what we have over a little spat... It's dumb"

"I know it's dumb... I just get so fed up sometimes. there's this part of me that doesn't want to be with you anymore... but then

it's like suddenly it all goes away and I'm not angry anymore." Jude said honestly.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

"Sometimes I get the feeling you aren't always here with me. Like you're somewhere else... with someone else" He said the last part quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear.

but she did hear it... and didn't acknowledge it. Guilt flashed in her eyes. "Sometimes I have alot on my mind. You know... my parents, sadie, the studio"

An irritated look was on Spied's face "Yeah, always the studio. I work there too, and I don't have nearly as much stress about it as you." he said sarcastically.

This was going to start another fight. Just as Jude was about to respond... she felt the vibration of her cell phone on her leg. Without even taking it out of her pocket, she knew exactly who

it was. Millions of excuses went through her mind to get her out of the situation she was in... he was waiting for her... and she was waiting to see him.

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

"Spied, I don't want to fight with you... we keep going in this rotation... Sometimes it's just too hard..."

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

_"Please don't say it..." Spied thinks to himself_

"I gotta go.. I have to think about some things." Jude said as her phone vibrated again

Spied's face fell as she got up to gather some things. when she walked away, his eyes glazed over.

_"yeah, go think" he thought_

She walked out of her bedroom with an overnight bag. "Not coming home tonight?" Spied asked, knowing the answer.

"I dunno. I'm gonna see how I feel later." Jude said. "_here comes the question..." she thinks_

"And where will you stay?" Spied asked, again knowing the answer

Jude's phone vibrated again. he was getting ansty.

She shrugged. "Prolly Kat's" she leaned over to give him a kiss.

" I love you" she said avoiding his eyes.

Spied looked directly in her eyes. " I love you too." he held her gaze trying to send a message, and noticed her eyes glaze over a little bit.

"Bye." she said quietly and walked out the door. Spied could do nothing but sigh as he watched the love as hs life walk out the door to the love of her life.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

Jude walked to the elevator and hit "1". the always familiar thoughts were running through her head, but dissapated as soon as she saw that familar bule viper.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay... this started out as a oneshot, but last night I suddenly got inspired, so...

HERE IT GOES!

--Don't own instant star, the characters , or the song--

G-major was having yet another party. The whole office was there. But it wasn't just another party. It was an unoffical "Instant Star" type deal.

Darius decided to have a showcase at a local club every six weeks to search for raw talent. Two had already happened, and he got a great emo/punk

band out of the deal. He required all the people who worked a G-Major to go because of the press, and to get their opinions.

"I hate these things... they suck" Patsy said with disgust. This was not her scene.

"Ahhh my dear, but its a free party." Jamie remined her Just then, they heard a comotion at the entrance. They looked at eachother.

"Jude and Speed" they said simultaneoulsy. The press loved them. They were the perfect couple. But to those who knew them... it was definetly the opposite.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jude asked as they got closer. "Nothing much... just commenting on the suckiness of this whole shebang" Patsy said, hugging Jude.

They have gotten close ever since that jail thing.

"Yeah, dude it does suck. but it's what we get paid to do." Speed said agreeing. they all chatted for a few minuites until Speed looked at the time and said he'd be right back.

"Hmm I wonder where he's going?" Jude said. she waved to wally and Kyle who just got there. "Alright Harrison, we're going to get drinks. Want anything?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, a club soda." she said with a smile. While she waited for them to come back, she felt a familiar pair of arms snake around her waist. "Hey you" she said smiling.

"Hey" he said in return. "I kinda missed you" she said. "Kinda? Kinda? that's all I get? I'm hurt a little bit.. right there." He said and pointed at his heat. "Only right there?"

she asked. "Yup... gotta stay away from your womaly wiles" he said back. Jude just smiled. she loved their playful banter.

"Club soda?" Patsy said as she returned. "Thanks" Jude said, taking the drink. Just then, Jamie was onstage.

"Alright people, it's time to start this thing. First of all I would like to say Congratulations to the artists who are about to perform tonight. It's great that you got this far. We have

a pretty good mix of people tonight. alot of different music. So people, prepare yourselves for our first band, not exactly a stranger to G-major, Spiederman Mind Explosion!"

Jamie walked off stage and Joined Jude, Patsy, and Tommy? when did he get here?

"This is not going to be good" Jamie thought as he said hi to tommy and turned toward the stage.

Spied made no introduction... he just launched into his song...

**I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go**

Jamie turned and looked a Tommy and Jude. Both of them have shocked and shamed lookes on their faces.

**And I just can't look - it's killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside **

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all

Spied paused for a second and looked directly at the love of his life.

**  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
**

Jude just looked down.

**Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go **

'Cause I just can't look - it's killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...

They finished their song to a huge, roaring applause. they were definetly a crowd favorite. They had decided to do the showcase because

because they wanted to be fair. As they walked off the stage, he noticed a familiar blond head walking out the door... followed by him.

She turned and looked at him, hurt and sorry in her eyes. He returned her gaze, and just simply mouthed

"I love you"

author's note: Okay... so how was it... don't be nice... just tell me!

P.S.- I don't know about you guys... but I can't wait until the new instant star... Feb. is so long away:o(


End file.
